paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol: The Robo-Pup Pt. 2
Noah: Ok Noah, just act normal and everything will be fine. ( Noah opens his puphouse door ) ( After Noah finished his breakfast, he went to the back of the lookout to find out what was happening to him) Noah: So, my paw is robotic but how? Harold: Now to sneak to the ba..... Uhh, Uncle Mayor? WHO IS THAT? Mayor H.:Uhh, I don't know. Noah: THE REAL QUESTION IS WHO ARE YOU? Y-YOU CAN'T JUST COME TO THE BACK OF THE LOOKOUT. OH WAIT, I KNOW WHAT YOUR GOING TO DO. YOUR GONNA STEAL OUR METEOR! Harold: Wait, how did you know? Noah: I can read your mind. Mayor H.: CAPTURE HIM! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! ( Harold tries to catch Noah but dodges the net.) Noah: Miss me. Catch me if you can slow pokes. (Noah runs like the flash,but then gets electrocuted by tasers from Harold. Then, Harold puts a Hot,Burning (not fire) net on him) Harold: Whew,finally we got him (Back at the lookout) Marshall: Hmm, where did Noah go, He was in his puphouse a minute ago. Ryder: I don't know,but we'll find him. No job is too big, no Mighty Pup is to small. (Ryder slides out his pup pad) Ryder: Mighty Pups, To The Lookout! All Pups except Noah:Ryder Needs Us! (Marshall slips on a banana peel and slides into the elevator) Marshall: Sorry pups, I guess I was to peeled to enter. (All Pups except Noah laugh) (They transform into their Mighty Pup suites) Chase: Mighty Pups ready for Mighty action Ryder sir! Well,almost all of us. Ryder: Actually,Noah has went missing. Marshall last saw him in his puphouse. So all of us will go and look for Him. (All the pups cheer) Ryder: Mighty Pups are ready to GO GO GO! After all of that Ryder: Skye,scout the area so you could find Noah Skye: On it. Ryder: Chase, Speed down Adventure Bay to look for Him as well. Chase: Mighty Chase is ready to race. (Chase speeds down Adventure Bay) (Meanwhile at Mayor Humdinger's Cave) Harold: We finally caught one of the Mighty Pups. Mayor H.: And He might not escape because the cage we put him in is hard as a rock. Harold: Wait, I think he is unconscious. Mayor H.: And? He's not going to escape. (Meanwhile with Skye) Skye: Hmm, I don't see him anywhere. Wait a minute, let me peek through Mayor Humdinger's Cave. (Skye peeks through Mayor Humdinger's Cave then sees Noah trapped in a cage) (Skye gasps) Skye: I better tell Ryder (Meanwhile with Ryder) (Ryder's Pup Pad Rings) Ryder: Skye, have you found Noah? Skye: I did. He's trapped inside Mayor Humdinger's Cave. Ryder: Ok. I'll tell Chase that you found Him. Skye: Alright. (Ryder calls Chase) Ryder: Chase, Skye found Noah. You can stop speeding around Adventure Bay. Chase: Ok. (Then, Skye sneaks into Mayor Humdinger's Cave) Harold: Phew, I'm starting to get hungry. Mayor H.: Yea, me too. Let's go to Mr. Porters. Harold: Ok. (When they left, Skye flew over to Noah) Skye: Noah, Noah wake up. It's me, Skye. (Noah stars to wake up) Noah: S-Skye? Is that you Skye: Yes it's me. I gotta get you outta here before Mayor Humdinger and Harold comes back. Noah: I......I feel a little hurt Skye: What happened? Noah: I got electrocuted and it felt like the electricity got to my right paw. So I can't move as much. Skye: I'm sorry to hear that Noah. (Then, Rubble shows up) Rubble: Here comes Rubble, on the Double. Skye: It's so nice for you to show up Rubble. Rubble:My pleasure. Now, let me break Noah out of this cage. (Rubble breaks Noah out of the cage even though it was hard as a rock) Noah: Thanks Rubble. I really appreciate it. But I can't move as much because of my right paw. Rubble: Ok, Now we gotta get outta here, AND FAST! (They quickly run out of the cage before Mayor Humdinger and Harold comes back) (When Mayor Humdinger and Harold came back, They realized Noah was gone) Mayor H.: Noooooooooooooo!!! He's gone. Harold: This was the worst day ever. (Back at the lookout) Ryder: We're so glad that you're back at the lookout Noah. Noah: Thank you, But before you go any further,I have been keeping this secret to myself for about two days. Ryder: What is it? (Noah removes his paw and reveals his robotic paw) Noah: This might sound crazy but, I am a RoboPup. Rocky:So you're just like RoboDog? Noah: Yea I am. Wait, who's RoboDog Rocky: I'll explain it later Ryder: Now, For being so brave, I would like to make you an official member of the PAW Patrol. Noah: Thank you Ryder. I promise to do my best wherever help is needed. Ryder: Good, then here is your pup tag and your medic hat. You are now an official member of the PAW Patrol. (All Pups cheer) Ryder: We also upgraded your car. So if you're going on missions with us, your car will turn into an ambulance. If not, your car will stay normal. Noah: Thank you Ryder. Ryder: Now, who wants a pup treat? (All Pups bark with excitement) The End. Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts